The present invention relates to a Bench Cabinet for Changing Shoes for use as furniture near an entrance to a home. The Bench Cabinet for Changing Shoes has particular utility in storing footwear beneath a seat and in providing slippers for houseguests to wear indoors.
Bench Cabinets for Changing Shoes are desirable for assisting guests in changing from street shoes to slippers. In the Orient, Europe, and Polynesia and in certain religious sects, guests remove their shoes upon entering a house. Shoe removal honors the owner, follows custom, and promotes cleanliness. The shoe removal custom has gained in popularity in America, starting in upper class homes. Typically, guests enter a home, remove their shoes and walk around only wearing their socks. In some cases, slippers are available for guests. The slippers put guests in a more relaxed state of mind and separate the home from the outside world. Slippers also protect the floors and contents of a home from wear and tear. At times, shoes and slippers accumulate in unsightly piles and guests require assistance in removing and donning footwear. Upon departure, guests remove the slippers, don their shoes, and return to the street.